In recent years, rapid progress has been made in portable wireless communication apparatuses such as mobile phones. Such a portable wireless communication apparatus transmits and receives signals of a mobile phone call to and from a mobile phone base station apparatus (hereinafter, a signal to be transmitted to the mobile phone base station apparatus is referred to as a “mobile phone transmitting signal”, and a signal to be received from the mobile phone base station apparatus is referred to as a “mobile phone receiving signal”). Currently, among commercially available portable wireless communication apparatuses, for example, it is possible to use a mobile phone capable of receiving a plurality of broadcast waves disclosed in Patent Document 1, for the purpose of transmitting and receiving mobile phone transmitting signals and mobile phone receiving signals, and at the same time, receiving radio signals of another wireless communication, such as FM or television broadcasts.
The mobile phone of Patent Document 1 is characterized in that it is provided with a mobile phone radio unit, and further provided with a TV and FM receiving unit operable to receive FM and television broadcasts, and a plurality of impedance adjuster circuits provided respectively for a plurality of receivable broadcast waves (i.e., UHF television broadcasts, VHF-Hch television broadcasts, VHF-Lch television broadcasts, and FM broadcasts). A receiving signal received by an antenna of the mobile phone is passed to the mobile phone radio unit and a band-changing switch through a frequency distributor, the band-changing switch operates to select one of the impedance adjuster circuits according to the frequency band of the receiving signal, and the receiving signal is passed to the TV and FM receiving unit through the selected impedance adjuster circuit.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-159827.